Longing
by Lucy and Nyu
Summary: Así eran las cosas; tenía que asesinar al ser más cercano a él para conseguir el Mangekyö Sharingan. Así lo había decidido, todo porque creyó que siendo ella no sería tan duro.


**Longing**

**·**

Su vida estaba en _sus_ manos. En las de él, y nadie más. Así eran las cosas; tenía que asesinar al ser _más cercano a él_ para conseguir el Mangekyö Sharingan. Así lo había decidido, todo porque creyó que siendo _ella_ y no el rubio, conseguiría los mismos resultados y no sería tan duro. ¿Por qué? Porque ella siempre había sido una _molestia_. Porque se convirtió en su _mejor amiga_.

Así lo había decidido, y sólo hacía falta un golpe para terminar todo aquello... Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía y ya? ¿Qué le impedía clavar aquel kunai en su corazón? Su corazón. Siempre latiendo por _él_... incluso en el último instante ¿Por qué? Por amor... algo que él, descuidadamente, dejó que entrara en su mente, pero remendó aquel error al irse al sonido, y dejar todo, porque así eliminó sus sentimientos, _¿cierto?_

- Sasuke... – susurró en un hilo de voz la chica. Había intentado defenderse para salvar su vida, había intentado pelear, pelear contra su _amor_. Nunca lo logró, y ahora, parte de ella se arrepentía. Si tan solo no hubiera ido _sola_ a _buscarlo_. Si tan solo le hubiera olvidado. _Imposible_. Ahora, si tenía que morir en sus manos, lo haría. Pero primero la escucharía.

Cuando supo que el moreno le prestó atención, y sus ojos se encontraron con los azabaches de él, decidió pedir aquello. Aquel anhelo, secreto oscuro y punzante, que todos llevamos, de algún modo, en el fondo de nuestro ser.

- Yo... e-entiendo... por qué haces... est~ – pronunció cada palabra con dificultad, y un hilo de sangre caía por su boca constantemente – y... si esto te ha-rá feliz... moriré en p-paz, pero... – se detuvo al toser sangre, y al hacerlo el movimiento provocó que todas sus heridas escuezan, por lo que cerró los ojos en un gesto estrangulado.

- _Sakura_...

- Sasuke... yo solo quie-ro pedirte... una última co-sa

Él le prestó aún más atención y vio como sus ojos esmeraldas se humedecían. Su pecho se contrajo... ¿realmente el matar a su hermano valía todo lo que había hecho? _Sí_, eso no podía cuestionarlo. Itachi. Ese maldito acabó con la vida de muchas personas, y que mueran un par en la causa de acabar con la vida de ese criminal estaría bien, _¿no?_

- Só-lo... – pudo ver a través de las heridas y sangre del rostro de la chica, como sus mejillan enrojecían en sutil vergüenza – un gesto de…de _falso_ amor – pudo ver como a través de sus ojos jades algo se quebraba. _¿Su alma?_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, escapando de su lógica, quedó paralizado. Había esperado cualquier cosa: una promesa, un intento de que la dejara, un enorme llanto, gritos, lo que sea. Pero no aquello. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Estaba ella delirando debido a la sangre perdida? ¿Qué podría responder a algo así? Podría matarla y ya, pero ¿por qué _**no**_ quería negarse? Algo se revolvió en su interior, amargo, asfixiante. _¿Culpa?_

- ¿No prefieres tu vida antes que eso?

- No – dijo con un tono un poco más firme – yo... ya no ten-go salvación... ni siquiera porque lle-gara Tsuna-de... es muy tarde... – las lagrimas que contenía empezaron a salir sin autorización.

En un acto que ni siquiera él entendió, acarició las mejillas de la chica que estaba bajo él. No tenía absolutamente ningún motivo para hacer caso de una moribunda, de _esa_ moribunda. Mas no tenía tampoco _por qué negarse_. La mataría igualmente.

- Está bien...

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, torcida por el dolor, dolor que _él_ provocó. Vio como el moreno se acercó, creyendo que besaría sus labios, pero tan sólo besó su frente _tiernamente_.

Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se relajó, dejando de apretar sus nudillos al punto de ponerse blancos. Dejó que el dolor se expandiera, dejándola a punto de desmayarse. Jadeó y cerró los ojos. _Paz_.

Apenas un roce, un mínimo roce. Más que suficiente, más que cargado de _sentimiento_. Tranquilidad.

Colocó su frente sobre la delicada y magullada de ella. Ambos con sus orbes ocultas tras sus parpados. Cerca, _muy_ cerca. Pero ya no podía sentir su calido aliento sobre sus labios. _**Nada.**_

Y una diminuta _gota_ se deslizó hasta su mentón.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Espero que guste. En un principio, la idea de esta historia era mucho mas _hot_ por así decir, pero, al replantearla, resultó esto porque me llegaba mucho más que una gran _escena_.

Lo tengo desde hace un tiempo, con retoques ahora antes de subirlo (al fin) ;3

Me gustó escribir esta historia, y estoy conforme con ella. La idea se basa en lo que Itachi le dice a Sasuke que para conseguir el Mangekyö Sharingan debía matar a su mejor amigo. (Aun que luego se aclara por Madara que es la persona mas cercana, no tu 'mejor amigo', sino nos quedabamos sin Naruto hermoso)

Gracias por leer!

Díganme que les pareció.

Saludos~


End file.
